The Labyrinth Spell
by Vampire Snow White
Summary: Like everyone else, Belle knows the story of Sarah and the labyrinth. She thinks it's just a story, though. But one night, after getting into a fight with her boyfriend, she is thrust into the realism that not only is Jareth real, but so is his labyrinth and it's more dangerous than before. Will she make it in time to save her boyfriend or will she lose him forever?
1. Chapter 1

**I got the idea for this while I was watching _Labyrinth_ the other night, but this really has nothing to do with the movie. In fact, Jareth is the only character from the movie in this story, and he probably won't be showing up very much. However, there were will be several Disney characters that will be in it. Also, this is an impulse experimental story, so please review and let me know what you think. Thanks and Enjoy.**

**(Note: Belle and Adam are modern day teenagers.)**

"_That's not fair!_" Belle wined.

"_You say that so often; I wonder what your basis for comparison is,_" Adam stated, flatly.

Belle looked up from her script and rolled her eyes. "Can you _please_ put a little effort into this? I really need to rehearse."

"Come on, Belle, this sucks. It's seven o'clock on a Friday night; we should be out on a date not hanging out at school."

Belle adjusted her sweater, only half listening to Adam. She was wearing her favorite tight, white sweater that showed off a little bit of cleavage because in her mind this _was _a date. "It's just one Friday night, Adam-"

"We come here every single weekend!"

Belle narrowed her eyes at her boyfriend. "I don't ask you for much, Adam; but this play is really important to me and I need your help."

Adam slapped his script shut. "I know it's important to you; lately it's been more important to you than our relationship."

"You know that's not true."

"Do I? Ever since you got the lead in this play, you spend every second of your free time working on this play. The only way I get to spend anytime with you is if I rehearse with you. I miss just _being _with you and going to the movies and hanging out with our friends outside of school."

Belle put her hand on her hip. "Either help me or leave; we're really not getting anywhere at the moment."

Adam handed Belle his script. "I'm leaving."

"Fine. I don't need you anyway."

Adam stopped walking and turned around. "No you don't need me; you don't need anyone. You insist on being independent and acting tough all the time and that'd be fine if you weren't also trying to push people away. So, congratulations, Belle; you win. I can't deal with this anymore; we're over."

"Adam, wait!" Belle called after him.

Adam didn't turn around this time, though; he just kept walking. "We're done, Belle; get over it."

Belle narrowed her eyes and threw one of the scripts at him. It missed by several feet and she let out frustrated cry. "Ugh! I wish the goblins would come and take you away right now!"

Belle knew that was a lame comeback, but she was too frustrated to think clearly.

Adam started to laugh, when all of a sudden all of the lights in the auditorium went out.

"Adam?"

A laugh rang out around her and she felt completely vulnerable in the darkness. She knew she should try to hide, but she was afraid she would run into something and draw attention to herself.

The generator lights kicked on then and Belle breathed a small sigh of relief. She looked around for Adam, but didn't see him anywhere.

"Adam?"

"He's not here."

Belle looked around, but didn't see anyone. "Who's there?"

A shadow fell over Belle and she turned around. She recognized the man standing in front of her immediately. It was Jareth, the Goblin King. Of course she knew the story of Sarah and Jareth and the labyrinth, but she thought it was just a story. Never in her wildest dream did she ever think he was real- or that he would be standing in front of her.

"Where's Adam?" Belle demanded. She was afraid of him, but she couldn't let him know that.

"You know where he is, Belle."

Belle carefully stuck the small _Labyrinth _book into the waist of her jeans. "In the castle at the center of the labyrinth."

"He's your ex boyfriend now, Belle; forget about him."

Belle had mixed feelings about him knowing her name. "I can't. I don't want him to turn into a goblin because of me."

Jareth laughed. "I'm not going to turn him into a goblin. God knows I have enough of those stupid creatures. No. I have a different fate for the boy."

There was a warm breeze and all of a sudden Belle and Jareth were standing in a different world. Not too far in the distance was the labyrinth and Belle couldn't help staring in wonder at it.

"You have thirteen hours to solve the labyrinth or I will turn Adam into a beast and he will forget everything about his previous life- including you."

"Please don't do that! I didn't mean to wish him here. Please, just give him back."

Jareth looked bored. No doubt he had heard that before. "Belle, my labyrinth is filled with people who were wished here accidentally. You can't take back wishes. That's why they tell you to be careful what you wish for. We both know that at that moment, there was a part of you that meant it."

That was true; Adam was acting like such a jerk. But, she certainly did not want him to be turned into a beast. That was irrelevant now, though. Whether she wanted it or not, Jareth had taken Adam and it was up to her to save him. Somehow.

No. Belle knew the story of the labyrinth better than anyone; she knew exactly what to expect. She could solve this with no problem. It'd be a piece of cake. She would even have time to spare.

"I'll do it," Belle said. "I'm gonna save Adam."

"Then you better get moving." With that Jareth disappeared.

Belle took a deep breath and walked towards the labyrinth. As she expected, the large gate into the entrance was surrounded by fairies. She knew the fairies weren't friendly, but still one fairy caught her attention. She was sitting alone on the large ring that acted as a door knob to the gate. Belle slowly walked over to her.

"Hello there," Belle said quietly.

The fairy looked up at her then flew over to her so she was eye level with Belle. The fairy had blonde hair and was wearing a green dress.

"What's your name?" Belle asked.

The fairy said something, but all Belle heard was a bell jingling.

"I'm sorry, but I can't understand you."

The fairy looked frustrated for a second, but then reached into a small pouch attached to her belt. She pulled out a handful of pixie dust then blew it into the air. The dust briefly spelled out the word _Tinkerbell._ Belle's eyes widened in excitement.

"Tinkerbell? Is that your name?"

The fairy nodded.

Belle giggled. "My name is Belle. I have to solve this labyrinth, will you help me?"

Tinkerbell narrowed her eyes as if she were studying Belle. After a moment, she finally smiled and nodded.

"You will? Thank you!"

Belle started towards the labyrinth gate, but Tinkerbell held up her hand signaling for her to wait. She reached back into her pouch and pulled out two handfuls of pixie dust. She closed her eyes, concentrated, and then threw the dust up around her. The dust fell over her and she was momentarily lost in glitter. When the dust disappeared she opened her mouth.

"Can you hear me?" Tinkerbell asked. Her voice was so tiny and frail, like a soap bubble.

"Yes."

Belle walked over to the gate, pulled it open and stepped into the labyrinth.


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as Belle stepped into the labyrinth she was met with the option to only go left or right. The path on the left clean and smooth while the one on the left was covered with twigs, leaves and large branches.

"Which way should we go?" Belle asked Tinkerbell.

Tinkerbell shrugged. "I've never been in the labyrinth before."

Belle thought about asking Tinkerbell to fly above the labyrinth walls to look around and point her in the right direction, but the walls were so high that she didn't think Tinkerbell's wings would be able to handle it.

Belle looked down both paths again. "Let's go right. I imagine the path to the castle would be more uninviting and have more obstacles."

Tinkerbell nodded in agreement and they started on their way. However, after walking for a while they still hadn't come to any turns or openings. Belle stopped and looked around while Tinkerbell rested on her shoulder.

"This doesn't make any sense..." Just as Belle said this she remembered the hidden openings she read about in her play. She started walking again, this time running her hands along the wall. It wasn't long until she found one of the openings and slipped through it. Belle stumbled a little bit, but caught her balance and looked around. Now it was starting to look like an actual labyrinth.

"Maybe we should mark our trail," Tinkerbell suggested.

"I don't think it'll do us much good," Belle told her.

The two of them ventured forward carefully. Belle kept her eyes peeled for goblins and other creatures, but the labyrinth appeared to be deserted. Tinkerbell flew a few feet in front of Belle so she could point out the dead ends. They seemed to be making good progress for a while. Just as Belle was about to relax, however, a flash of green smoke flew past her and grabbed Tinkerbell.

"Help!" Tinkerbell cried out.

"Tink!"

Belle rushed towards her, but something grabbed her hair and pulled her head back. Belle cried out in pain and reached for what had her hair. It bit her and she pulled her hand away. There was a little drop of blood on her finger, and she sucked it off before grabbing at the creature again. This time she ignored its biting and scratching and pulled it out of her hair. She held it out in front of her and made a face. It was a small winged creature that resembled what Belle imagined a demon would look like. It had pointed ears, yellow eyes, a long tail and sharp teeth and claws. The entire creature was glowing green. Belle gripped it tighter and then used all of her strength to throw it on the ground. She then made her way to where Tinkerbell was struggling with another one. She reached out to the grab the creature, but a half a dozen of them flew at her and latched onto her arm. Belle tried to shake them free, but they wouldn't let go; they just dug their claws and teeth deeper into her.

Belle cried out, and started pulling them off with her other hand, but soon more of the creatures started attaching themselves to her. Another creature grabbed Tinkerbell's wings, but she turned around and punched it in the face. Belle picked one creature after another off herself, but as soon as one was gone, another was in its place. The biting and scratching was causing her so much pain and she could see little drops of blood seeping through sweater.

Then, out of nowhere, a small gray dog fluttered up to her using its ears as wings and grabbed a couple of the creatures by their tales. The dog was joined by a young red-haired woman who helped Belle pull the creatures off her. Once Belle was free, she grabbed the creature off Tinkerbell and threw it on the ground. She then stepped on it. Tinkerbell flew into Belle's hair and hid. Belle turned around to see the dog ripping creatures apart while the woman went around stepping on the others. Once all of them were dead the woman turned her attention to Belle.

"Thank you," Belle said. "What are those things?"

"Minions that Jareth created; part fairy, part demon."

"They're retched creatures," Tinkerbell said from under Belle's hair.

"That they are." The woman picked up the dog.

"What's your name?" Belle asked.

"My name is Anastasia and this is Pooka."

"I'm Belle and my friend's name is Tinkerbell." Belle extended her hand to Anastasia, but Anastasia just stared at it. Belle cleared her throat and ran her hand through her hair. "We're trying to get to the castle at the center of the labyrinth. Can you help us?"

Anastasia looked at Belle as if she had just turned into one of the demon fairies. "I can't help you." She sounded almost appalled by the offer.

"Oh. Well, thank you for getting rid of those demon things."

"Don't mention it," Anastasia said. "But, in the future remember: those things are fueled by you struggling. If you stay still, they'll get bored and fly away."

Belle looked around, expecting to see more of the creatures. "Good to know."

"What business do you have in the castle?" Anastasia asked.

"I, uh, wished the goblins would take my boyfriend and now I have to save him before Jareth turns him into a beast."

Anastasia raised an eyebrow. "Once Jareth takes somebody, he intends to keep them forever. He's gonna do whatever it takes to stop you. And, trust me; there are worst things in this labyrinth than those demons. If I were you, I'd give up now."

"No way! I can't leave Adam here."

Anastasia shrugged. "Well, good luck, Belle. You're really gonna need it."

Belle watched Anastasia walk away, then reached into her hair and pulled Tinkerbell out. Tinkerbell sat in the palm of her hand and looked up at her. "You heard her, Tink; it's only going to get more dangerous. So, if you want to back out now, you can. There will be no hard feelings."

Tinkerbell looked nervously around, but then a stern look crossed her face. "No. I'm going with you."

**Note: Anastasia and Pooka are not Disney. The demon fairies are Rasputin's minions from the movie _Anastasia._ There will be other non-Disney characters in this story, but none of them have very big roles, so I didn't bother to make this a crossover. As always, reviews are appreciated. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
